


Ficlets

by fabre



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/fabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short ficlets. (Some implied Guy/Luke, but mostly Gen/Friendship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlets

_dreams_

Sometimes he wakes up drenched in his own sweat, his heart racing as images of death, distant screams and the empty eyes of those they left behind slowly fade as consciousness kicks in. The room is dark but for a single candle, always kept lit on their nightstand because his companion knows how much he hates being surrounded by the enveloping darkness.

He's sitting up on the bed, a hand clenching his chest in an effort to calm the erratic beat underneath, when warm arms surround him from the side. It doesn't take long, it never does, as it's not the first time and the man next to him has been trained by experience to wake up when the other does.

He doesn't cry, he almost never does these days, but he does turn into the comforting touch, burying his face against the blonde's chest and listening to the empty comforting words being whispered by his ear.

They both know they won't make the images disappear, but Luke knows that Guy hates being unable to do anything else for him aside from holding him close. So for them, it is enough.

* * *

_keep going_

He can barely bring himself to keep his sword straight, muscles aching with exhaustion from the day's battles. Only adrenaline moves him forward, slashing, parrying, barely avoiding a direct blow to his side before he ducks into a roll that places him at his opponent's side and allows him to deliver the final strike.

The soldier falls to the floor, defeated, and he has no time to mourn his death because his companions are just as exhausted as he is, and he can see Tear struggling to keep away a horde of guards approaching from their left side.

As he moves to guard her against an attack intending to interrupt her casting of a spell, he catches sight of a familiar flash of blond hair from the corner of his eye. Only a brief look is spared between them —there is no time to converse, only to survive— and the message they share needs no words. _Keep going. I have your back._

The moment is broken and both focus on their respective enemies again. They'll make it through.

* * *

_bond_

He and Asch have a link, and there's no disputing that. While the replica has no way of contacting the other as easily as the older of the two does, their fates are entwined, and in a way, connected.

He and Guy share a link too. The way they can convey an idea to each other just by sharing a longer look than usual, a gesture of the eyes that would mean nothing if they hadn't spent the last seven years growing up together. The way Guy always knows what Luke means even when the redhead has no idea himself, how Luke can tell when the smile he is looking at is the real deal or not.

While in his own way both are special to him, he couldn't help but consider his bond with Guy a little more special. Maybe because it was carefully born, taken care of and harvested through time, and not a consequence of someone else's actions.

All he knows is that when they're sitting at the table and everyone else is talking and he happens to look up, a pair of blue eyes are always there to meet his own.


End file.
